


Monster

by AngelynMoon



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there are feelings. I don't know how to summarize it to be honest.





	Monster

It was strange how kindly the monster of his nightmares touched him, the gentle sweep of his hand as it brought him to pleasure. 

How was it that this man, this person, treated him more preciously than any other who had shared his bed?

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and clutched at the other's shoulders, drawing him down against him, there were tears in his eyes that he dare not let fall and his body trembled as he memorized every touch, every kiss, and evey burst of feeling that was inside him.

Soon enough he'd have to let go, push this man away, perhaps they'd see one another across rooms, sit at the same table. Perhaps, if they dared, they'd chance a dance or two, but never again would they have this. Never again would they entwine like this, touch like this, kiss like this.

No one would ever touch him like this again, he vowed to himself, this would be his last, let him remember this last touch for the rest of his life, let none try to replace it.

But his monster would never hold hold him like he was precious and breakable again, like he should be protected and he cried behind his eyes because it felt like safety, for the first time in a long time he felt safe.

How cruel was it that it was in the arms of the monster that haunted his nightmares.

How cruel it was that he'd have it only this one night and never again.

\---

A/n: just a short little work i had in my notebook that i kept thinking worked for how Laurent might be feeling while he and Damen are having that last night before everything goes down.


End file.
